


Safe and sound with you

by KatjaWilde



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Comfort, Confession, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Injured Chat Noir, Inspired by Music, Love Confession, Marichat, Marinettes balcony, Mentions of Blood, Protective Chat Noir, Reveal, Safe and Sound, Yelling, because I love you, chat is hurt, injuries, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: Chat gets injured in an akuma battle. The miraculous cure cannot fix everything when it comes to the superheroduo. He insists his fine.He is not.And somehow he ends up on Marinette's balcony.I swear the idea came from listening to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. I don't know how I ended up with fluff instead.And this really need another title - feel free to come with suggestions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. It was written by listening to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. But don't worry - it's not angsty at all. Well, maybe a little. There is tears and blood and shouting.  
> I don't know where this fic is gonna end.  
> And I'm still trying to come up with a better title - suggestions are welcome!  
> I hope you enjoy:)  
> And I haven't betaread it, so please try to ignore the grammar mistakes(I know I do, but sometimes it's hard, so sorry about that;))

”Chat Noir!” He turned his head toward Ladybug as he crashed into the brick wall. He winched in pain but soon found himself shouting as well when the akuma turned to attack the red-cladded hero.  
“Ladybug, behind you!” he warned just in time for Ladybug to jump to the side, her head turned towards the akuma but glancing in his direction.  
He sent her a reassuring smile and moved to stand. He took a sharp intake of breath as he got up from the ground. This akuma was a tough one. It called itself “The Thrower” and threw footballs and hero’s alike into objects and civilians. Luckily it seemed like Chat Noir was the only one severely hurt. Not that he would tell his lady that. He grimaced as he took a step forward before sending Ladybug a big smile. She just furrowed her brows, obviously not convinced that he was alright.  
“I’m fine, Bugaboo,” he said as he landed by her side, his chest throbbing from where he’d hit a car earlier.  
“If you say so, Minou. The akuma must be in that necklace but I can’t seem to get close enough to get it.”  
She pointed at the necklace around the akuma victim’s neck. It had a football pendant. Of course.  
“Let’s go kick some balls,” Chat said, winking at her. She only rolled her eyes, relieved that he was no more hurt than he could still make terrible jokes.  
Just as Ladybug was getting ready to get her Lucky Charm, The Thrower picked up a car and aimed at her. Chat Noir didn’t waste a single second, but moved to push her out of the way, the car’s broken mirror grazing his already injured side. Chat could feel something warm spread along his side and thanked his lucky stars that the suit was black. Hopefully Ladybug would not notice the blood he was sure was seeping out from a wound.  
Ladybug look ready to scold him, but the victim picked up more items to throw at them. They had to move before he realized that he had enough strength to pick up things bigger than a mere car.  
“Lucky Charm,” Ladybug shouted while Chat jumped around with the aid of his baton, distracting the akuma and being mindful of his injuries at the same time.  
Ladybug took the spotted football and threw it right at the victim. It flew right at his face and The Thrower dropped the car he was holding in reflex to catch the flying ball. Just as he caught it, Chat went behind him and grabbed the necklace. Just as he threw it to Ladybug, the victim swiped at him, narrowly missing his head but the blow landed on his shoulder instead. Ladybug wasted no time but crushed the necklace, releasing the black butterfly.With a quick purifying she waved goodbye to the white butterfly before looking hard at Chat’s face.  
“You okay, chaton?”  
“I’m fine, my lady,” he grinned at her, trying his hardest not to let the pain show. He didn’t think he’d taken this bad a beating before.  
She looked at him for a few more seconds before she picked up the ball and shouted: “Miraculous Ladybug!”  
The small butterflies swept over the area as per usual. Chat Noir felt the pain from the bruising lessen and was pretty sure the bleeding almost stopped. Unfortunately, even though the miraculous cure could cure all the minor injuries like small cuts and light bruising and lessen the pain from other injuries severely. Unfortunately for Chat Noir, his bleeding side was not a minor injury and his bruising was not light. The suits protected them and made sure they survived incidents civilians surely would not. The downside to this was that the miraculous cure didn’t work as well on them. It could raise people from the dead, but couldn’t properly heal his wounds. Chat Noir and Ladybug both knew that and therefore never complained. Even though the pain was still there, Chat Noir was not about to let it show. He knew that his lady knew that they could get hurt and still be hurt even after the butterflies had fixed anything else. But Chat Noir often took the blows so she rarely got hurt as severely as him. He didn’t want her to feel bad about it. He never did. Which is why he sent his biggest smile her way and took her hand to his lips to kiss it when she reached him, concern in her eyes.  
“Chat, are you okay?” she asked him. The concern laced her voice and was apparent in the furrow of her brows.  
“I’m feline paw-sitively fine, my Lady.” He winked at her and she smiled at him. She still looked worried but less so.  
The beep from her Miraculous saved him. He had not used his powers so he had more time.  
She looked at him, still worried. He forced himself to smile at her before giving a bow.  
“You should go, my Lady.”  
“Are you sure?” She looked closely at his face, trying to determine if he really was fine.  
He took out his baton and extended it, ready to bolt through the air across the rooftops.  
“I’ll see you later,” he replied before jumping high into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t get far. Not for lack of trying though. But as it turned out his injuries was worse than they had seemed. He could feel exhaustion as he leapt across the rooftops towards the mansion. Finally, his transformation was released. Luckily he was sitting on a roof when it did and didn’t plummet to his death.  
“Here’s your cheese Plagg,” he said and hurriedly gave the kwami some Camembart. He hoped this would distract the small god from starting to complain about his antics this afternoon. He was wrong.  
“Kid, you’re seriously hurt. There is no way you’ll make it all the way home,” he said while eating the stinky cheese.  
“I’ll be fine,” he answered, trying to control his face expression. Now that he was out of the suit, he felt the pain intensify slightly.  
“You’re not,” the kwami stated. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”  
Adrien didn’t protests, but sighed instead.   
“Then we better hurry. Plagg, claws out.”

 

Plagg was right. Chat Noir did not make it home. And he did in fact pass out. Marinette of course was not aware of that particular conversation when she found the leatherclad superhero on her balcony.  
“Chat Noir?” she gasped when she saw his limp form lying on her balcony.  
He didn’t move. She tried to call his name a little louder, while checking if he was still breathing. He was. She breathed out in relief.   
“Why did you pretend you weren’t badly hurt, minou?” she whispered as she began to shake him lightly in hope of waking him up. She touched his side and when she drew away her hand there was blood on it.   
She bit her lips. Deciding upon a course of action she transformed into ladybug and carried the unconscious cat inside. She laid him on her bed and taking in a deep breath, she opened up to suit down to the waist. She had never paid attention to the zipper before. But then again, she had never needed to. She had thought that his injuries healed when her Miraculous Cure swept over the damage. Or maybe he had just been more injured than he led on. Stupid cat. She had told me him countless times to let her know when the cure did not heal all the damage, did not make it at least bearable. Heavens knew, she hadn’t told him when she was still injured. But she would how told him if it was this bad, she reasoned. She had known that his injuries weren’t properly healed, a voice piped up in her mind. She had seen the beating, seen the damage done to her partner. She knew it was bad, but had been too occupied with their identities, trusting his words too much it seemed, she had let him lie to her. He probably thought he was doing the right thing, pretending not to be in pain in front of her.  
“Oh, you stupid alley cat,” she whispered, gently laying a hand on the bruising. Then she pulled herself together and fetched a first aid kit.

The Miraculous Cure had in fact stopped must of the bleeding, at least it was not bleeding anymore, and the wound was not as deep as Marinette had first feared. But Chat Noir was still sleeping even after she had addressed the wound. He must have fed his kwami before coming there, Marinette decided as it was over midnight and the cat-themed superhero was still in his suit.   
“Chaton, why do you have to keep taking the blows for me?” she asked his sleeping form. “I don’t want you hurt, you know that.” She had to keep herself from letting tears falling from her eyes. Truth be told, she was starting to get even more worried. She had expected him to wake up by now. She was also wondering why he was there in the first place. What made him come to Marinette’s balcony? Did he find out her identity or was it an accident? He had visited her a couple of times since the incident with Evillustrator. But they weren’t close. She looked at her bare walls. She had taken the posters of Adrien down a couple of weeks ago. She still liked the model, but was starting to realize that she shouldn’t put him on a pedestal the same way Chat did to Ladybug. She also had more than friendly feelings for the black cat currently sleeping on her bed. She might even be in love with him. Contrary to Adrien she actually knew Chat and he knew her. Not that she would ever admit it. Why wasn’t he waking up? Marinette had to brush a few tears away from her face and was suddenly filled with a new resolve. Even though their secret identities were important, her partner’s life was so much more important. She grabbed her phone to call her parents and ask for their help. She didn’t want to leave him alone.  
Just as the phone was ringing Chat Noir opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion. She hung up only for the phone to start ringing seconds later.  
“It’s my parents. Do you need an ambulance?” she almost whispered, afraid that she was only imagining his awaken state.  
“No, princess, there’s no need.”  
She nodded, not entirely convinced, and picked up the phone.  
“Hi maman,” she said, voice a little too high, too emotional.  
“Nothing, I must have sleep dialed you. I do that to Alya sometimes too.” She forced out a lie, a little too high pitched for comfort.  
“Yes, I’ll go back to sleep.” She hung up. She looked like she was ready to either scold him, hug him or beat him up. Possibly all three. Inside she asked:  
“Do you want something to eat or drink?”  
He nodded a little dumbfounded. She got up from the bed and went down to the kitchen.


End file.
